The pharmacokinetics of methotrexate in Lewis lung tumor bearing mice is being studied. The Km and Vmax for in vivo transport in this tumor has been quantitated. The metabolites of methotrexate present in the plasma of mice are being investigated by HPLC techniques. Quantitation of nucleosides and citrovorum factor needed to reverse methotrexate toxicity was investigated.